


Bury my heart underneath these trees

by Gevion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Immortality, M/M, Mysticism, Phoenix!Peter, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда приходит время, Питер сгорает, чтобы возродиться, а Кайл хоронит его пепел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury my heart underneath these trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plastic_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/gifts).



_Hickory, oak, pine and weed_  
Bury my heart underneath these trees  
And when a southern wind comes to raise my soul  
Spread my spirit like a flock of crows 

_Cause I’ve loved you for too long_  
I’ve loved you for too long  
I’ve loved you for too long 

_Old heat of a raging fire_  
Come and light my eyes  
Summer’s kiss to electric wire  
But I’ll never die 

_You can bury my body but I’ll never die_

_**Delta Rae — I Will Never Die**  
_

Пепел почти белый — очень чистый, легкий, как мука, его приходится нести в закрытой вазе. Кайл старается не думать о том, что это человеческая кость делает его таким: кость, хрупкие ребра — все, что совсем недавно казалось очень крепким.

Питер будто не принадлежит ни одному народу, ни одному _племени_. Чужой, и оторванный, и свободный от кровных уз и любых привязанностей. Питеру нравится выглядеть _таким_. И во все это очень легко верится каждый раз, когда он возвращается. Но потом приходит время жатвы. 

Что остается от его свободы тогда? Только _пепел_.

* * *

Первый ритуал был жертвой.

(«Это был акт моей веры, господи».) 

Тогда он уходил будто насовсем — бесследно, абсолютно добровольно. Совсем другой Питер, тот, в существование которого не верит сейчас и он сам. 

(«Чем на самом деле ты платишь своим верным слугам?»)

* * *

Питер ненавидит огонь.

Питер каждое утро смотрит на свое отражение, видит морщины — а потом разбивает зеркала, одно за другим.

Он кривит тонкие губы и живет, как мучащийся от жажды пьет горькое вино — жадно, быстро, не в силах остановиться и сдержать отвращение. (У Питера темные губы, словно он действительно пил вино. Кайлу никогда не нравился этот цвет. И _послевкусие_.)

Питер говорит: 

— Я не верю в бога (а подразумевает: _это он не верит в меня_ ).

* * *

У них точно не те отношения, когда задумываешься о тихой совместной старости, медленном угасании и прочих проявлениях «пока смерть не разлучит нас». Питер был мертв несколько дней и почти мертв несколько столетий.

Но незадолго до жатвы Кайл вымученно улыбается: 

— Когда-нибудь мы состаримся вместе ( _мы что-нибудь придумаем_ ). 

Питер проводит рукой по его волосам: 

— Как ты это выдерживаешь?

Кайл отвечает: 

— Это акт моей веры. Я не верю никому ( _кроме тебя_ ).

* * *

Питер молча смотрит на мертвую, усохшую до тонкого месяца луну, и его кожа выглядит желтоватой и шелушащейся.

Кайл говорит: 

— Когда ты вернешься... 

(Питер думает: _«Если я вернусь»_.) 

Кайл говорит: 

— Ты всегда возвращаешься.

(Питер думает: _«Я всегда ухожу»_.)

* * *

Что остается от Питера каждый раз, кроме имени и горсти сухого пепла? Ничего, что-то, _нечто_ — этого слишком мало для безоговорочной веры.

Иногда Кайл думает, смогли бы они уйти вместе? Или ему нет места в странном круговороте жизни и смерти, поглотившем Питера. Кайл думает о роли, которая ему отведена. 

Это тянется слишком долго — годы, годы, _столетия_ в дыму и гари. Запах погребального костра преследует его неотступно. 

(«Мои годы, — думает Кайл. — Это моя жизнь утекает, как песок сквозь пальцы. Все, что у меня есть — это время ожидания».)

Кайл боится любой случайной искры, будто опасается, что она заберет у него Питера — раньше времени. Но из раза в раз все происходит в свое время. 

(И Питер раздраженно рычит: «Только не нужно со мной прощаться».)

* * *

В последние дни Питер оставляет после себя пепел на простынях — словно неизлечимый больной. (И Питер зол в эти дни, боги, как же Питер зол, если бы он только мог, то спалил бы вместе с собой весь мир).

Кайл хоронит пепел, как хоронил бы самого Питера — под тысячелетними корнями Неметона, под сырой землей и слепыми, привыкшими к кромешной тьме насекомыми. Поднявшийся ветер сыплет пылью в глаза. 

Кайл так устал, так смертельно устал, что впору просто лечь рядом.


End file.
